Father's Day
by Red-Chick
Summary: When your husband is overseas and your about to give birth to you first baby, you have every right to be scared. But the last thing you expect is the one thing that you want most. Shuhei/Kensei *Mpreg!


**Summary:** When your husband is overseas and your about to give birth to you first baby, you have every right to be scared. But the last thing you expect is the one thing that you want most. Shuhei/Kensei *Mpreg!

**Warnings:** Mpreg, OOC, AU, Yaoi, and suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Tite Kubo, therefore I do not own Kensei and Shuhei. But I do own baby Benjirou and the plot.

**A/N:** Whoa, my first Mpreg! Crudely written of course, and I'm totlly going back and editing it more tomorrow, btu I think it's good for right now. Happy belated Father's Day everyone. And thank you to all the troops who can or can't spend Father's Day with their families. Thank you all so very much.

Oh, and I'm sorry if my borthing scene was totally wrong. I've never given birth and my mom doens't tell me much about my birth so I kind of just wrote what I knew. Sorry if it sucked. if you want to give me some pointers or tips, I'll gladly take them :)

* * *

"Do you know when he'll be back?" a red-haired male asked Shuhei Hisagi, head resting on his hand as they talked.

"No clue. Said he would write and tell me when he found out, guess Kensei's just as uninformed as I am." Shuhei answered, rubbing a hand over his 9th month pregnant belly, finding some sort of comfort in the motion. "I just hope it's soon. He would hate to miss the birth of his first kid."

"I still can't believe that you got pregnant. The two of you said you never expected kids. But here you are, ready to pop." Renji chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I still wake up most mornings and get so surprised when I look down and see my stomach." The pregnant man added. He looked down to his stomach and rubbed it again. Shuhei knew that everything would be ok. Kensei would be home soon, and he would be able to meet his newborn son. But no matter how many times he told himself, he still desperately wanted his husband to be there for his birth.

"6 months he's been gone. He had to miss everything, the first cravings, the kicking, morning sickness, everything. He had to find out I was pregnant over Skype." Shuhei groaned as he recalled the afternoon where the couple skyped and he broke the news to his partner. Needless to say, Kensei had been more than surprised. Shuhei had even noticed a few tears in the other's eyes, though he thoroughly denied them.

It had been hard for Shuhei to be alone during his pregnancy. They had been together since their 3rd year of high school. Difficult had been the word Shuhei had described it as, falling asleep in an empty bed and waking up to one just as empty.

"But think of how happy he'll be when he comes home and he'll finally be able to hold the baby for the first time." Renji insisted and Shuhei nodded. "It's getting late, you should get to bed. Sure you don't want me to stay the night? Byakuya won't mind."

"No, that's ok. You get on home to your own husband. I'll be fine. I'll call you if anything happens." Shuhei insisted. Renji gave the other a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard, and he left, giving a wave over his shoulder as he got in his car and drove back home.

Shuhei waved back and went to the bedroom, quickly changing and getting into bed and wrapping his arms around his mid-section. His mind reeled as he remembered the events that brought all this on.

* * *

"_I'll be back before you know it." Kensei whispered against the smaller male's neck._

"_But what if something happens and you don't come back? What am I supposed to do then?" Shuhei spoke. He was somewhat embarrassed to be crying in front of about two hundred people at the airport, but he pushed that to the back of his head._

"_Hey, don't talk like that! Nothing bad is gonna happen. I'll be fine, and I'll be back home making love to ya before you know it." Kensei chuckled. He guided Shuhei's face out of his chest with his finger and grinned when he finally faced him. He kissed every part of his face that he could, trying to remind the man of their activities the night before._

"_Just remember how you felt the day we got married. Remember that feeling whenever you get sad or scared because I'm so far away." He said, taking pride in the fact that Shuhei had smiled as well. "And no more tears, ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Flight 207 to Afghanistan will be boarding now. Repeat, Flight 207 to Afghanistan will be boarding now. Please go to the ticket counter to check in. Thank you."_

"_I got to go. Promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone." Kensei whispered, bending down to pick up his camouflaged pack._

"_Yeah, I promise." Shuhei said. "One last kiss?" he asked._

"_One last kiss."_

_And after Kensei had mapped out the inside of Shuhei's mouth for possible the millionth time, he was gone. Past the ticket counter and into the hallway to the plane, giving Shuhei a smile and a wave as he left. Shuhei couldn't bear to stay until the plane departed, so he ran to his car and drove home in record time, because he was afraid he would crash because of the tears gathering in his eyes again._

_Two weeks later, the morning sickness began, and the slow gaining of weight. He called his best friend Renji in tears, and the two went to the doctors, because Shuhei wanted to be 100% sure._

_He was, indeed, pregnant. He was ecstatic when the doctor told him, until he remembered that Kensei would be home to share the news._

_Shuhei waited a week to tell Kensei, because he kept thinking that when he woke up in the morning, he wouldn't be pregnant, and he would be devastated._

* * *

"Shuhei, can you go in the back and check how many boxes we have of java chips left? We're on our last box out here and I'm not sure when to order more." Renji asked. He turned to the other man who was writing a name on a paper cup, balancing it on his swollen stomach so he wouldn't drop it.

Shuhei sighed, capping the black permanent marker and thrusting the cup at Renji.

"Only if you take care of this order. 3 shots of mint, no whipped crème and it' for some girl named 'Rukia'." He said. Renji nodded and turned back to the counter, taking the order of an orange-haired boy in front of him.

Adjusting the apron over his body, Shuhei shuffled to the storage room in the back of the coffee shop. He grimaced and saw the hundreds of boxes stacked on the shelves and wished he had called in sick that day that morning.

He hadn't been feeling well, the baby kicking harshly against the walls of his stomach. He thought nothing of it, as it happened a few times a month.

Shuhei glanced around and mentally counted out 4 boxes labeled 'JAVA CHIPS' in bright red lettering. Renji's writing, no doubt. He turned and grabbed the pen out of the cup on the wall, going to mark off four boxes of java chips on the clipboard hanging next to the cup. The pen pressed against the paper, but never drew the X.

Instead, Shuhei gasped out in pain and fell to his knees on the cement floor. The pain shot through his abdomen and left him breathless. He screamed, at least, he was pretty sure he did. His ears were too concentrated on the blood pumping through his body to recognize his own voice calling out for his friend in the other room.

Renji ran into the room, pausing for a second when he saw Shuhei on the floor. But he quickly shook himself out of it and dropped to his friend's side.

"Shuhei? Shuhei, is it the baby?" he asked, attempting to control the volume of his voice so he wouldn't upset the very obviously distressed man.

"Of course it's the damn baby!" Shuhei growled, grabbing the front of Renji's apron as another contraction went through him. After the pain subsided, he felt a path of water run down his right leg and gather in a growing puddle on the floor. "Fuck, my water just broke. Ren, you have to get me to the hospital-now." He said, with no room for argument.

* * *

"Argh!" a shout tore out of Shuhei's mouth as another contraction came and went.

_Damn. Wish I had never agreed on a drug-free birth._ He thought with a snarl.

"Ok . You 7 1/2 centimeters dilated. You can start pushing soon. I'll go page the doctor." The strawberry blonde nurse smiled at him and she left the room before Shuhei could wrap his hands around her throat and strangle her. Who could he not be ready to push yet? He felt like the baby was already crowning.

* * *

Just as he was about to get up out of the bed and walk out of the hospital, Renji came into the room with a wary smile and a small teddy bear in hand.

"Hey. Guess you're not ready to deliver yet?" He asked, setting the flowers on the bedside table.

"No, that damn nurse said it will be about another 20 minutes." He growled, breathing through another contraction. Now he wished he had never quit Lamaze classes.

"That's good, 'cuz I got a surprise for you." Renji rubbed his hands together. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the hospital room.

Shuhei rolled his eyes and sunk down in the bed, closing his eyes. He didn't hear the door open and close again and he only opened his eyes when he felt a gentle rub at his shoulder.

"Babe, did you think you could start the party without me?" Kensei smiled as he kissed Shuhei's sweaty forehead.

"Kensei? What the hell are you doing here; you said you had no idea when you were coming ho-ah! DAMN IT!" he ended his sentence with a yell as he felt the urge to push.

"Well you didn't think I was going to miss the birth of my first kid, did ya?" Kensei said sweetly, taking Shuhei's hand and holding it tightly in his own. The doctor, accompanied by the nurse form earlier came into the room and went directly to the sheet over Shuhei's lap.

After quickly measuring, the doctor nodded to Shuhei and said,

"Ok , you're dully dilated, so when you feel the next urge to push, go right ahead.

"I swear to God, Kensei! We are never having sex again after what you've done to me!" Shuhei ran through his sentence and at the end of it, growled and began to bear down and push.

"Of course, kiddo." Kensei chuckled as he held tightly to Shuhei's hand. Shuhei mentally prepared himself for the pain that was sure to come.

"Congratulations, you have a sweet baby boy!" The nurse smiled.

After Kensei cut the umbilical cord, the nurse took the baby and cleaned him, clearing his throat and wrapping him in a light blue blanket before setting him on Shuhei's chest and motioning for him to hold him in his arms.

"What do you want to call him?" Kensei asked quietly as he ran his rough, calloused hands over the baby's head, noting that his hair was dark, but just a shade lighter than Shuhei's.

"Benjirou. Benjiou Muguruma-Hisagi." Shuhei said in awe of the baby. He was the littlest thing he had ever seen. When he had opened his eyes, and they were the exact same shade of maple brown as Kensei's, Shuhei knew that the pain during birth and the loneliness he had felt during pregnancy had all been worth it.

"Benjirou. I like it." The father mused, kissing the side of the baby's head before turning back to Shuhei and kissing him deep and long.

"You didn't really mean it about never having sex with me again, right?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course not." Shuhei rolled his eyes, tapping the baby's nose with the pad of his pointer finger and giggling when Kensei nuzzled into his neck.

"Good. 'Cuz as soon as we get home, I'm gonna ravish you again and again." He said, licking a trail up his neck to the shell of his ear before softly biting down on it.

"When you get home? You don't have to go back?" Shuhei asked quickly, turning to look at his husband.

"Nope. Discharged."

"Oh God, Kensei. You don't know how scared I was that you were never gonna come back, and I was gonna have to raise the baby on my own!"

"I know, I know Shu. But I am back and we're gonna raise Benjirou together and maybe in a couple of years, give him a sibling or two." Kensei said, looking down to see Benjirou already fast asleep against Shuhei's chest.

"A sibling? But you said you never wanted kids!" he said, astonished because he agreed that they just weren't one of those couples who were going to have children.

"Yeah, but now that we actually have one, I think it'd be nice to have a couple more. If that's ok with you, of course."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Shuhei whispered, blinking a few times to clear his eyes and attempt not to fall asleep. Labor took a lot out of a person, and it was no surprise that he was tired. "Kensei, happy father's day." He said before he felt him take the baby out of his arms and press a kiss to his temple and Shuhei drifted off to sleep.


End file.
